Launchtime
Plot Annoyed with Julien's constant "popping in", the penguins decide to escape by building a rocket to go to the moon. But they don't know is that they only landed on a building where they meet Max the Cat. Max the Cat is sad that he can't catch a bird because they can fly and wishes upon a shooting star (actually Penguin One). When he sees the penguins, his wish is granted. After many failed attempts of trying to eat them the penguins were leaving. He was sad but when the penguins gave him some fish as a gift he was happy again. The penguins leave and crash in the zoo. They see the Lemurs trying to steal the penguins TV but were find to let them borrow it. But when they knew they didn't go to the moon they chased after the Lemurs with a hammer. Transcript Click Here Songs n/a Online Clips *Nick 1a *Nick 1b View Episode Nickelodeon *Nick 1a *Nick 1b *Nick 2a (with Haunted Habitat) *Nick 2b (with Haunted Habitat) *Nick 2c (with Haunted Habitat) Elsewhere *Megavideo #1 *Megavideo #2 *Cucirca Ipod File Click here Download Only *Megaupload Lists [[Operation Code Names|'Operation Code Names']] *'Operation: Hammerhead -' Using a hammer to chase after the intruder Lemurs who stole the penguins TV. [[Things Rico has Regurgitated|'Rico Regurgitates']] *'An opened can of sardines' - As a gift to Max the Moon Cat. *'A hammer' - To fend off thieving lemurs. [[Options (given by Kowalski)|'Options (given by Kowalski)']] (None) [[Kowalski's Inventions|'Kowalski's Inventions']] The Penguin One Built for: 'to get them to the Moon. '''Success/Failure: '''Failure - since he for got to carry the two. '''Ability: '''to fly. [[King Julien Saves The Day|'King Julien Saves The Day]] N/A [[Movie References/Parodies|'Movie References/Parodies']] *'The Sound of Music' *'Aliens '- when Max was hovering around Private just like an Alien in the movie. Airings on channels other than Nickelodeon USA Trivia Episode based *This is the first appearance of Max, the stray cat that Skipper names "Moon Cat". *Alice, Marlene the otter, and the chimpanzees are absent in this episode. *This is the first time, in the series, that the underground part of the penguins habitat is shown. (It was previous seen in A Christmas Caper *There is a mounted fish on the wall with a plaque that reads "Privates 1st prize". *The penguins sleep with pillows and blankets but keep the blankets rolled up at their feet. *The penguins have a fridge with a cake, an apple, a pear and a juice box. *King Julien knows how to golf and has 400 golf balls along with a golf club made of bamboo. *Kowalski and Skipper both know how to play chess. *The Penguins have a TV that was playing a police drama of some sort, set in New York. *Rico's doll/girlfriend makes her first appearance in this episode. She is a blond doll wearing a skimpy black and blue outfit. *Kowalski has a computer of some sort which is really a Speak and Spell. Its buttons are a colored grid of shapes. Its display shows single words as it reads the word out loud. *Skipper isn't allowed in Denmark. It's private information that is between him and the Danes. *The space helmets the penguins wear are simply glass bowls with a black bottom and 9-volt "alkaline" batteries attached to the back with rubber bands. *The scene where the penguins are walking into their rocket while wearing their astronaut helmets is a parody of the famous walking astronaut scene from "The Right Stuff". *The space ship "Penguin One" is simply a garbage can or a barrel modified with wood and other materials with rubber rafts on the end to look like a rocket. The control panel is a child's toy. The buttons squeak when pressed and there is a horn and a fake key that turns. The rocket is propelled using many sticks of dynamite ignited underneath it. *After private says: "But Earth has some of my favorite things, like cookies, and Oxygen." Then Skipper says an allusion from the movie The Sound of Music: "and brown paper packages tied up with string." *Max has one blue eye and one green eye. *The commercial on the TV is selling a fish for $49.99. *Kowalski has a gadget that reads oxygen levels, moon cheese content and detects alien life. *The penguins claim the "moon" by planting a blue triangular flag with the silhouette of a penguin on it. *There is a VCR and a radio stacked on cinder blocks behind the TV in the penguins habitat. *The penguins habitat is booby trapped with a plastic spoon launcher hidden behind the fish plaque and a laundry basket net that drops from the ceiling. A backup crate gets set off if the laundry basket fails. *There is a secret tunnel behind the fish prize plaque. *When Max says "It's time to eat!" He has a fork and a knife in both hands. Later when he makes the knocking sound on the side of the box, the fork and knife disappear. *The TV has the brand name "Fishy vision" on the top of it with a fish outline on either side of the word. *If Kowalski would have carried the two, the rocket might have made it to the moon. Foul Up's, Bloops, and Blunders Behind the Scenes *This episode, along with Haunted Habitat were the shows TV premier episodes and were shown after the Nickelodeon 2009 Kids' Choice Awards. DVD Releases *It is included in Operation: DVD Premiere Quotes Skipper: Commence Operation Hammerhead. Julien: Excuse me, Hammer whose head exactly? (Rico coughs up a hammer; Julien, Maurice and Mort run away screaming) Photos Category:Episodes